


At a Glance

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, STEM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when the words of the day remind you of a certain AU (Which I shall call the STEM AU for soon to be clear reasons).</p>
    </blockquote>





	At a Glance

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the words of the day remind you of a certain AU (Which I shall call the STEM AU for soon to be clear reasons).

It was time. White shoes covering his feet would step slowly on the floor leaving a small yet audible sound. As he took each step with his feet they paused once they reached a certain area. His body inclined toward the red leather chair where he lay there. He looked at the very bright screen of the computer display that was in front of him. Purple eyes behind a glassy surface eyed the screen with attention. The screen showed an area that had doors attached to a wall. The wall of his work’s domain. He sat there and looking at the screen waiting for it to happen. This was just around the time when that person would show up. He placed his fingers to his nose on the bridge of his red glasses. 

‘Patience.’ He thought to himself. That person would arrive shortly. He knew how much coming to his STEM program meant to that person. He knew that person’s personality would not allow him to be late. The screen then showed a person.

‘Finally.’ Reiji thought to himself as he eyed the dark haired teen. The dark haired teen that was just about to enter his building. His right arm extended to grab the door and Reiji looked at the time on screen.

‘8:43?’ Reiji read. He had come just around his expectation. He eyed the screen again toward the teen.

“Shun.” Reiji heard a voice say through his speaker. That voice sounded familiar to him. Reiji eyed the screen to see another younger looking teen going up to that person. At a glance Reiji would have mistaken him for some of his other STEM volunteers but when he saw him go to that person Reiji knew he was none of those volunteers. Who was...

‘Ah, Yuya Sakaki.’ Reiji thought as he eyed the teen running up to his volunteer. He remembered him as he was Reira’s babysitter. Why was he here? He didn’t ask him to come babysit his brother. The dark haired teen did not look pleased either.

“Yuya!” He said in a tone that clearly impugned the teen as to why he was here. Yuya smiled in a nervous manner.

“I just wanted to see you off today. We haven’t seen each other for 3 days and I kind of...” Yuya answered bluntly. The other teen’s eyebrows closed in on his eyes showing his irritation. Yuya looked at his face and took a step back.

“I am sorry. Am I making you late for your…” Yuya asked. At this the other teen seemed to soften a little as he walked closer to Yuya. His face still showed his annoyance.

“I have been busy with work. Reiji wants me to finish this project as soon as possible.” Shun answered in blandishment to Yuya’s concern. Oh my… Reiji gave a small smile at hearing this from him. This person was really perceptive of his feelings. He had not specifically told him that he wanted the project done soon and yet he could understand that he wanted it done as soon as possible. It was one of those things that made him intrigued about Shun. Yuya frowned a little sad at that as he patted Shun’s shoulder. Shun recoiled a little at the touch of his boyfriend’s palm.

“I know that this program means a lot to you Shun but don’t overwork yourself too hard.” Yuya said looking at his yellow eyes. Shun could feel Yuya’s sincere concern for him when looking into those ruby red eyes. Shun grabbed Yuya’s hand and removed it from his shoulder.

“I will be fine, I always have been.” Shun stated looking at Yuya’s eyes. Reiji could not believe what he was seeing. He was sure that there was a vestige of happiness in Shun’s eyes. Shun who was only happy when he worked in his robotics program. Reiji eyed Yuya curiously. What was it about this boy that gave Shun some happiness? Shun looked around them leaving Yuya confused as to why he was doing that. He then did something that Reiji did not expect at all in this day and age. Kurosaki Shun, his STEM robotics volunteer,... had just kissed Yuya Sakaki, his substitute babysitter for his younger adopted brother. Reiji did not expect this development at all. Shun had just finished his kiss with Yuya leaving a vestige of red in the other’s cheeks. 

“Are you planning to arrive late somewhere?” Shun asked his tone showing his sarcasm. He knew that it was Saturday and Yuya probably did not have any plans.

“Eh, well I have to make sure Yugo cleans his room up today.” Yuya said his right index finger rubbing his cheek as he looked down. Yuya then felt Shun pat him in the head. 

“Show him what a responsible big brother he is.” Shun answered before removing his hand from Yuya. He then aimed towards the door again.

“Ah wait, is it okay if I call you tonight?” Yuya asked. Shun gave Yuya a glance.

“Tomorrow morning should be fine.” Shun answered. Yuya gave Shun a grin before he turned in the opposite direction waving his hand.

“I will wait for tomorrow then. Good luck.” Yuya said as he ran. Reiji looked at the time on the screen.

“8:50” Reiji said out loud feeling that he had to remember that time specifically. Yes, he knew about there being humans that are same-sex attracted but to actually witness this happen to a teen his age… It was not disgusting but rather… relieving?… pleasing?… unexpected most definitely. Why would Shun, an introvert at heart, even be in a relationship with a boy like Yuya, an extrovert that is sententious?

“Human relationships…” Reiji stated as he got up from his now warm chair.

“Are really mysterious.” Reiji answered as he headed to the steel doors to meet with his STEM robotics volunteer.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day: Sententious, Impugn, Vestige, Blandishment


End file.
